Oh my god?
by MaliciaShadowen
Summary: OS Ron rêve depuis toujours d'Hermione et il est prêt à TOUT, même à tuer, pour atteidre son coeur...S.V.P.,même si mon résumer laisse à désirer, venez quand même lire, mon frère était mort de rire alors dites moi s'il es fou ou normal.


OC du cercle Ron, _Hermignone_ et _Vicky_ Krum.

C'est une histoire vraiment stupide écrit sur un coup de tête. Les trois personnages principaux appartiennent à J.K.Rowling.

* * *

**!?!?Oh my God!?!?**

POV Ron:

Je marchait à toute vitesse à travers la petite forêt où j'avais donné rendez-vous à 2 personnes, _Hermignone_ et _Vicky._

J'avais donné rendez-vous à Kum une minute avant Hermione pour les bienfaits de mon plan machiavélique. Mouahahahaha!!(rire démoniaque, lol;p) Je voyais enfin notre lieu de rendez-vous et il y eu un _plop_ sonore suivi de l'apparition de Celui-Que-J-Atendais-Et-Qui-Est-Arrivé-En-Retard.

Je me suis précipité vers lui et nous nous retrouvons face à face.

Je dégaine ma baguette plus vite que la lumière (dans ce cas précis, plus vite que Krum) et lança le sortilège impardonable à peine moin de 2 secondes avant l'arrivée d'Hermione. Pour faire croire à Hermione que je voulais le sauver, je hurla : Krum, baisse-toi!!!! Il savait qu'il était trop tard mais essaya quand même d'esciver ce qui lui valu le sort en plein dans la narine droite.

Franchement, je dois vous avouer que ce n'était pas très joli à voir.

Hermione s'est précipitée sur son corps inerte et s'est mise à pleurée à chaude larme. Je me suis avancé vers eux en prenant soins d'éviter les traces de la substance qui avait jaillis de la narine victime du sort. Je me suis accroupi près d'elle en lui chuchotant (pour les bienfaits de la cause) que c'était terrible et que j'avais vainement essayer de le sauver(Ha ha ha, laisse-moi rire!). Elle s'est tournée vers moi et là j'ai vu toute ma vie défilé devant mes yeux (c'était un tout petit film). Puis elle m'a prise dans ses bras et m'a serrée très (trop) fort en continuant de sangloté sur mon épaule. Au bout de quelques secondes (minutes) elle a levée vers moi son petit regard larmoyant et m'a dit d'une petite voix ponctuée de sanglots : Je t'aime Ron…depuis toujours.

Là j'ai revu ma vie défilé devant mes yeux mais au ralenti cette fois (c'était sensiblement plus long) et je lui répondit (bon alors on va se mettre dans le contexte okay? Bien alors voilà ils sont sur une plage avec des palmiers et le soleil couchant. Tout à coup, surgit de nul part, une douce mélodie romantique chantée par une sirène au chômage assise sur un petit rocher (falaise) et Ron, habillé en prince tient une Hermione lumineuse (et très maquillée) dans ses bras. Puis, il se penche vers elle et lui murmure Moi aussi je t'aime. Puis ils se sont embrassé tendrement et Ron a porté Hermione jusqu'à son cheval blanc.)

Alors pour en revenir à la vérité, moi romantique, attention, enlevont la plage et renplaçons-là par une forêt qui sentait merveilleusement le bois moisis par l'humidité. La sirène par les pleures d'Hermione. Les vêtements qui était maculés de boues pour avoir été roulé par terre. Un Ron ayant très mal au dos (difficile de porter sa princessse), et pour finir, le cheval blanc fu renplacé par une vielle boîte à chaussures (portoloin).

Une fois que j'ai eu fini de la porter jusqu'au portoloin, j'ai du me battre pendant au moins cinq bonnes minutes avec la fermeture éclaire de ma veste qui s'était coincé dans les cheveux d'Hermione, et finalement, on a réussi à se rendre chez moi.

OoOoOoOoO

Maintenant, sa fais trois semaine que nous sommes mariés et Hermione vient de m'apprendre qu'elle était enceinte!

Alors pour la troisième fois en très peut de temps (à mon humble avis) j'ai re-re-vu le film de ma vie (à l'envers cette fois, ce qui fut très drôle au moment où je me suis soulagé sur mon père pendant qu'il me changeait de couche).

OoOoOoOoO

Hermione vient d'accouché (et moi de perdre connaissance) et je me trouve actuellement avec elle. Je n'ai toujours pas vu le bébé et Hermione ne semble pas avoir très envi que sa soit le cas.

Mais une semaine plus tard, tous les deux sont revenus à la maison.

C'est en les voyant assis dans le salon que mon cœur s'est presque (j'ai bien dit presque) arrêté de battre.

Je me suis retrouvé face à face avec un Krum mignature!

-Qu'est ce que sa signifi?!?

-Et bien c'est qu'avant de me marier avec toi, je me suis marié avec _Vicky_ et…

Là je n'ai pu me retenir de hurler :

!?!?Oh my god!?!?

Fin

J'espère que cette mini fic vous a plus et merci de nous avoir lu jusqu'au bout ( en gros, de ne pas vous être sauver à toute jambe en ayant un avant persu de ce que je me plait à appeler : _une histoire._

Alors voici une dernière requête de votre auteure préférée (je rêve en couleur mais bon…laissez-moi rêver) envoyez-moi une toute petite review s.v.p.

Merci d'avance et passez voir mon autre fic : Une réunion d'anciens pas comme les autres

Babye


End file.
